Boggart Encounter
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Hermione has an encounter with a boggart and realizes her true fears are not failing grades. There are more important things than grades.


I own nothing. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Please review.

* * *

The entire crowd was sitting in the Great Hall.

Some one had put a boggart in the center of the room and charmed it so that when a person stepped into it they couldn't get out until they had faced their fears.

Even Dumbledore couldn't break the charms. And now everyone was watching because Hermione Granger was stuck in there. She had been in there since early this morning because she had wandered upon it during her rounds.

"Miss Granger, you are going to have to open it." Magonagal said. "It's the only way out."

It was no use. She couldn't hear anyone on the outside. But they could hear her.

Everyone was waiting eagerly to see what her greatest fear was. The stubborn girl had refused to open the trunk, hell; she had even tried to blow it up. It hadn't worked and now she was sitting on the ground.

"Oh, bloody hell." She muttered and her voice was magnified so everyone can hear. She stood up and started undoing her robes. No one had ever seen her with out her robes so when they hit the ground half the male population gasped in shock. Granger had a killer body.

She gripped her wand pointed it at the trunk. Slowly it unlatched and creaked open. No one made a sound as a version of herself sauntered out of the trunk. The boggart was wearing a floor length black dress.

"They're going to find out." It whispered to her. "And they're going to hate you."

Hermione had dropped her wand and was now frozen in fear.

What had caused this girl to freeze up with one sentence, nobody knew.

"How do you think they'll react?" The boggart asked enthusiastically, sitting on the trunk. "Do you think they'll hate you?

"They'll probably never forgive you for lying to them. Perfect, prude, Hermione Granger lying to her friends and everyone else for years!"

The boggart started laughing.

"Don't tell me you've never thought of telling them? Like you wouldn't want to see the shock on all of their faces. The hate, the betrayal."

The real Hermione was shaking now. Visibly trembling but she didn't look scared at all. She wasn't showing any emotions.

"Imagine the look on all the Slytherins faces." It said to her. "They've been calling you mudblood for years! Imagine what they'd say if you told them you were to daughter of the most powerful wizard on earth."

The entire room gasped.

"Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard on earth." Hermione said. "And my parents are muggles. My parents are dentists."

"Liar." The boggart said. "Think of Draco's face when he finds out that your blood is purer than even his."

Hermione reached down to grab her wand and every one thought she was going to end this but she put the tip of her wand against her forearm and cut diagonally from elbow to wrist.

"Everyone bleeds the same color." She whispered. Blood was dripping down her arm but she ignored it.

"Yours is better." The boggart was saying. "You have the blood of the Dark Lord in your veins."

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"No. My name is Hermione Jane Granger. My Mother is Daphne Jane Granger and my father is Gerald Rafael Granger. They are both orthodontic specialists. My best friends are the boy-who-killed-Voldemort, Ron who is going to be a Professional Quiddich player, and Ginny who is going to be an Auror. I am going to be a teacher. I'm going to teach Potions."

"NO!" The boggart screamed and hit Hermione across the face. She fell back and stayed there. "Your name is Hermione Riddle. You are the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and you have been lying to everyone for years."

Everyone watched in horror as the boggart beat Hermione and demanded that she admit it. She kept repeating that her parents were dentists.

The boggart grabbed Hermione's wand and used the cruciates curse on her. The teachers were desperately trying to get to her but nothing was working.

"Are you finally going to admit it?" The boggart asked"

Hermione was in bad shape.

"Tom Riddle raped my biological mother." Hermione spat. "He waited until I was born and tried to kill me. My parents walked in at the wrong time and my biological mother sacrificed her life to protect my parents and me." She screamed.

"My parents are dentist, and Tom Riddle is nothing more than a bastard!"

"What about Draco?"

Hermione looked shocked that the boggart brought that up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione whispered and staggered to her feet.

"Crucio!"

Hermione screamed but barely managed to stay on her feet. When the pain was over she leaned on the invisible wall and glanced briefly at Draco. He had been one of the many to try and get her out but now was staring shocked at her. He probably hated her. He had spent so much time trying to get away from Voldemort and she was just another connection.

Understanding hit her like a bucket of ice water.

Her greatest fear was not that everyone was going to find out that she was Voldemorts daughter, it was that she would loose Draco. And her greatest fear was becoming reality right in front of her eyes.

The students and teachers were seeing exactly what Hermione was but it wasn't real. In reality Draco was banging on the invisible shouting that her loved her and the boggart was lying to her.

The student body was shocked as were to teachers. And even more shocked when the boggart turned into Draco and started beating Hermione, insulting her all the while.

"Draco would never hit me." She whispered to her self. "He loves me. He doesn't care about my blood. He loves me. He would never hit me. He promised. He loves me…"

She kept mumbling to herself and the boggart and the trunk exploded into splinters.

Draco was the first to get to Hermione, cradling her near unconscious body to his chest whispering that he loved her over and over again.

"Draco." She whispered quietly. "I know you would never hurt me." She was trying to make him understand. "I have never ever been afraid of you hitting me."

"I know." He whispered and held her close. "I love you with everything I am and I would rather die before hurting you."

"Hermione?"

She barely had the strength to sit up but she did with help from Draco and looked over at Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and many teachers.

"You're dating Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You're sleeping with the ferret?" Ron asked.

"FINALLY!" Ginny was jumping up and down happily.


End file.
